1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device enhanced in regard to display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into types including liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
Among such display devices, an active-matrix-type display device is widely used in which pixel areas are arranged in a matrix form, the pixel area being defined by a gate wiring and a data wiring intersecting each other, a switching element, such as a thin film transistor (“TFT”), and a pixel electrode are provided in each pixel area, and a data signal applied to each pixel area is controlled by the switching element.
In recent times, a process of forming a semiconductor pattern and a data wiring pattern using a single mask is being commercialized in order to reduce production costs. In this case, the data wiring pattern has a smaller width than that of the semiconductor pattern in a plan view due to isotropy of wet etching and an etch-back process. In other words, the semiconductor pattern has a protrusion which does not overlap the data wiring pattern in a plan view.